Amores y Desamores
by Miyazawa-san
Summary: Hinata descubrio que el amor de su vida pertenecia a otra mujer, en ese momento su vida entro en una obscuridad total, pero.. quien iba a pensar que Sasuke Uchiha podria comenzar a iluminar su vida? SasuHina NejiHana
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Que tal?? Bueno, algunos sabian que estaba escribiendo otra historia llamada When It's Rains, pero no la voy a terminar.. no me convencia en lo mas minimo, ahora empece esta nueva historia con un poco de ayuda, ya que soy emuy nueva con esto de los fics... espero que sea de su agrado =D

Ah, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto...

"Dialogos"

"_Pensamientos"_

Las hojas amarillas y marrones cubrían por completo la ciudad de Konoha, el cielo estaba totalmente nublado, tenía todo el aspecto de comenzar a llover, es por eso que todos preferían resguardarse en sus casas.

Una hermosa muchacha con una cabellera larga hasta la cintura, de color negro con brillantes reflejos azules, ojos perlados grandes y expresivos, se encontraba sentada en su ventana, aparentemente pensando en algo, o en alguien.

Bajo la mirada para encontrarse con un papel.

"_Naruto-kun me mando esta invitación para una fiesta que se organizara en su casa, no dice el motivo que tiene para festejar, pero casi ruega que vayamos todos. Podría aprovechar esta oportunidad para declararle mis sentimientos, pero... ¿y si me rechaza?. ¡NO! eso no va a pasar, tengo que ser positivista, si... eso; tengo que pensar P-O-S-I-T-I-V-A-M-E-N-T-E_"

En su imaginación ella pensaba como podía resultar todo, se hallaba completamente ilusionada.

"Etto... N-Naruto-kun, y-yo... hay algo qu-que quiero de-decirte" Dijo la joven tímidamente

"Si, dime Hinata-chan"

"B-bueno, yo... ehm... l-lo que q-quiero de-decir es que, y-yo... bueno... etto..."

"¿Tu...?"

"Y-yo…-El rostro de Hinata ya estaba Bordeaux de la vergüenza - ¡Yo te quiero!"

"Hinata-chan... ¡yo también te quiero!"

El joven de cabellera rubia comenzó a acercarse al rostro de la morena lentamente, mientras posaba su mano derecha en su mejilla. A escasos centímetros de sus labios, cuando...

"¡Hey! Hinata!, ¡¿Te estas asfixiando?! que te pasa?!"

"Eh?"

"Ufff, que alivio que dijiste algo. Por un momento pensé que morirías, es que tu cara estaba violeta."

"Hanabi-chan. Etto, se-seguro fu-fue tu ima-imaginación... ¿c-como podría t-tener el rostro vi-violeta?"

"Aja, bueno cambiando de tema, recibí una invitación para ir a la fiesta de Naruto, ¿tu también la recibiste verdad?"

"Etto... si" ? soltó con suma vergüenza mientras bajaba la mirada

"Supongo que no vas a faltar"

"Bueno, en realidad... lo estoy pensando, no estoy tan segura."

"¡Vamos! Es tu oportunidad para confesarte a Naruto!" Su hermana sabía de sus sentimientos por aquel rubio, y es por eso que siempre le animaba, para que de una vez diera paso adelante.

"... tienes razón, tengo que ir si o ¡si!, pero Hanabi-chan... no soy la única que tiene oportunidad de declararse... ¿tu también podrías intentarlo no?"

"Si, aunque la persona a la cual amo es imposible de que me corresponda." dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio, con su rostro cubierto con una leve capa sombría. Hinata solo le observo con pesar.

"¿Porque dices eso...?. Neji-niisan siempre te protege y te cuida, estoy segura de que te quiere mucho, y va a corresponderte..." Sonrío con sinceridad ante sus palabras, ya que en verdad las creía ciertas. Si su pequeña hermana le alentaba siempre con sus sentimientos, es lo mínimo que ella podía hacer, ¿verdad?

"Hermanita... ¿es que no te das cuenta de que nuestro primo ya ama a alguien?" ? Ante sus palabras el rostro de Hinata se torno dudativo, no entendía a que se refería su hermana. ¿Neji enamorado de alguien?, eso en verdad jamás había pasado por su mente.

"Eres tan inocente. ? susurro su hermana con pesar. Ella si conocía aquellos sentimientos, pero nada podía hacer ante estos, después de todo…

…¿Quién manda al corazón?

"Mejor cámbiate, y espero que te pongas bien linda para la fiesta."

"Si..."

La ojiblanca comenzó a sacar de su armario miles y miles de vestidos, y se los iba poniendo para ver cual le quedaba mejor.

Primero se probó uno verde largo, de seda con un solo bretel, pero decidió que era demasiado fino para una fiesta informal. Seguido se probó uno rojo largo hasta medio muslo y ajustado al cuerpo, con breteles gruesos que se ataban atrás del cuello. Demasiado seductor para su gusto, aparte el rojo no era un color que le quedara demasiado bien. Por ultimo, y para la muchacha el mas indicado. Un vestido negro con breteles finitos y escote en V, del lado de la pierna derecha llegaba hasta medio muslo, y hacia la otra pierna caía en pico hasta media pantorrilla; era extremadamente escotado en la espalda, dejando ver un pequeño tatuaje que se había hecho. Se puso unos zapatos negros de seda con un moño con un taco de aproximadamente 7

centímetros. En la punta de su cabello se hizo pequeños rulitos. Por ultimo se delineo los ojos de color negro, pinto sus labios de rosa pálido.

Una vez lista comenzó a bajar las escaleras en dirección a la sala de su casa, donde ya su primo y hermana pequeña le esperaban.

"¡Al fin!. Ya era hora de que baja..."la pequeña se quedo sin palabras al ver la figura de su hermana mayor bajar por las escaleras.

"¡Wow! ¡Hinata, estas increíble!. ¿Verdad Neji-niisan?"

"Hmph, será mejor que nos apuremos..." dijo este aparentando desinterés mientras desviaba la mirada, trataba de ocultar el leve rubor que se había instalado en sus mejillas.

"S-si..." Dijeron ambas Hyuuga a la vez.

* * *

Una música bastante tranquila pero electrónica salía de la casa del joven Uzumaki. Cada vez llegaban mas invitados a la fiesta del susodicho, incluyendo a los tres Hyuuga.  
La música como de discoteca se tornaba cada vez más fuerte, a la vez las personas se ponía a bailar en el medio de la sala, excepto Hinata, la cual permanecía sentada en una silla a un rincón un poco apartado de la multitud. Comenzó a mirar a todos lados en busca de alguna cara conocida, y efectivamente, encontró algunas: Kiba Inuzuka, su amigo de la infancia, pero a medida que fueron creciendo su amistad se fue rompiendo poco a poco. Este se encontraba hablando muy animadamente con Ino Yamanaka, no la conocía mucho, solo sabia que era la mejor amiga de Sakura Haruno, aunque a veces parecían las peores enemigas en realidad se querían mucho. Después todos los demás se hallaban reunidos en el medio de la sala bailando enérgicamente, estaban: Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji y Sai.

Pero faltaba alguien, no lograba encontrar ni a Sakura ni a Naruto.

Casualmente miro a su derecha y se encontró con Sasuke Uchiha que estaba sentado en una silla a la misma altura que la Hyuuga, pero bastante distanciado. Poco le importaba ese chico, ella solo quería ver a su rubio hiperactivo para así confesarle sus sentimientos.

La música electrónica le retumbaba en su cabeza, apenas podía oír sus propios pensamientos, ya habían pasado mas de tres horas desde que comenzó la fiesta. Ya eran las tres de la mañana, y la joven de cabellos azulados seguía buscando al "amor de su vida", sin ningún resultado. Ahora se encontraba en el pasillo del segundo piso abriendo cuidadosamente las puertas de todas las habitaciones. Estaba por llegar a la última puerta cuando una voz grave y cortante le interrumpió

"Hyuuga, ¿estas buscando a alguien?" ― pregunto Sasuke Uchiha con expresión desinteresada mientras se recargaba en la pared del corredor.

"E-Etto… N-no, solo e-estaba buscando e-el b-baño" ― contesto la Hyuuga mientras bajaba su mirada intentando ocultar su notable sonrojo.

"Hmph. Esta abajo, la primer puerta a la derecha" ― este seguía mirándola fijamente esperando a que la joven se decidiera a irse de una vez.

"S-si, gra-gracias Uchiha-san" ― dicho esto la ojiperla comenzó a caminar con torpes pasos hacia la escalera.

"Hmph. Eso estuvo cerca. El dobe me dejo bien claro que si no dejaba que nadie entre a esa habitación, me pagaría bastante." ― sonrío con cierta malicia, ya que sabía perfectamente el porqué del actuar de su amigo. El idiota siempre era tan predecible.

Cuando volvió a la sala se encontró con que la música había cambiado, ahora la música era extremadamente lenta, una canción bastante conocida: Take a Bow de Rihanna. Muchas parejas se encontraban bailando en el centro, le dio cierta  
nostalgia.

Se dio cuenta de que en toda la fiesta no había visto ni a su primo ni a su hermana pequeña. Justo en ese momento Neji aparece frente a ella con cara de preocupación.

"Hinata-sama..." ― su tono de voz hizo que Hinata se asustara, _"¿Habrá pasado algo?"_ pensaba en sus adentros.

"Neji- niisan, ¿sucede algo?" ― comenzó a caminar junto con su pariente a algún lugar un poco más silencioso, para que así este le explicara lo que tenia que decirle.

"Hanabi-sama no se encuentra bien, pero parece que se paso de copas" ― la expresión de la peliazul fue de sorpresa, ¿su hermana pequeña tomando alcohol, desde cuando?. ¡Si tan solo tenia quince años!

"Bueno… será mejor que vayamos a casa" ― se veía en sus ojos la desilusión al no haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el Uzumaki.

"No Hinata-sama, aun falta mucho para que termine la fiesta, no quisiera arruinarle la diversión, yo llevare a su hermana a casa" ― inmediatamente el rostro de Hinata adopto una gran alegría, estaba tan agradecida con su primo que se abalanzo sobre el dándole un tierno abrazo

"¡Gracias Neji-niisan!. No se que haríamos si no estuvieras" ― tal gesto logro que las pálidas mejillas del Hyuuga se tornaran rojas.

"L-Lo siento, es que me alegra poder quedarme, ya que aún tengo algo pendiente…" ― confeso la Hyuuga algo apenada por lo que acababa de hacer.

"Esta bien, no se preocupe" ― respondió este notablemente nervioso mientras intentaba alejarse de su prima, para así irse con su hermana.

"Bueno, entonces nos veremos" ― concluyo esta, para permitirle al muchacho su partida.

"Si, adiós Hinata-sama"

En el momento en el que sus familiares salieron de la casa del Uzumaki, alguien comenzó a bajar el volumen de la música.

"¡Ejem!. Atención todos" comenzó a hablar el joven hiperactivo mientras se subía a una mesa.

"Se estarán preguntando el motivo de esta fiesta, ¿no?" ― todo el mundo grito en afirmación, mientras esperaban ansiosamente la respuesta del muchacho.

"Bueno, hoy he decidió reunirlos a todos aquí, para hacer oficial mi relación con ¡Sakura Haruno!" ― todos estaban emocionados y gritaban para felicitar a los novios. Todos a excepción de Hinata Hyuuga, que sentía que el mundo se estaba derrumbando.

_"¿Como pude ser tan ingenua?. Nunca me había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Naruto por Sakura, y yo que tenia la ilusión de que iba a corresponder a mis sentimientos"_ por las mejillas de la joven comenzaron a correr gotas de agua salada, mientras sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Decidió que lo mejor seria irse a casa, no quería que nadie la viera en este estado, pero tampoco deseaba ser tan obvia. Cualquiera se daría cuenta del porque se había ido, solo debía quedarse y fingir alegría.

Mientras todos estaban encima de la reciente pareja, la peliazul se encontraba sentada en una mesa de la cocina, donde servían todo tipo de bebidas.

"Un Whisky po-por favor" ― le dijo esta al joven que se encargaba de servir las tragos. El cual rápidamente se lo sirvió.

Hanabi tenia razón, soy demasiado ingenua. Es porque nunca quiero ver la realidad, en mi cabeza solo existen imágenes idealizadas de lo que me gustaría que pasase. Vivo como en un cuento de hadas, siempre pensé que iba a ser como una princesa, tal vez como la cenicienta, y me casaría con mi príncipe azul; Naruto Uzumaki. Pero todo eso no era más que una fantasía ― se decía la Hyuuga mentalmente.

"Oiga, quiero otro Whisky" ― exigió la muchacha levantando un poco la voz. En sus mejillas podía verse un leve rojizo.

"Señorita, lo siento, pero usted ya bebió demasiado. Me dejaron bien claro que no podía superar los cinco vasos de bebidas alcohólicas" ― explico tranquilamente el joven.

Sin más la Hyuuga se levanto de su banco y comenzó a subir las escaleras de la casa, deteniéndose al llegar hasta la terraza de esta misma.

"¡Eres un idiota!" ― grito a los cuatro vientos, refiriéndose a su ahora inalcanzable amor. Sabia que la culpa no era ni de Naruto ni de Sakura, pero le costaba trabajo admitir que ella era la única idiota al haber pensado que el Uzumaki correspondería a sus sentimientos. Pero también necesitaba desquitarse con algo.

Sentía un nudo atragantado en su garganta, una necesidad infinita de llorar y gritar. Trato de contenerse por temor a que alguien la oyera o la viera, pero no aguanto más. Estallo en lágrimas, sus sollozos estaban llenos de angustia y tristeza. Su cuerpo convulsionaba, esa era la impotencia que sentía, todo por su timidez, gracias a ella nunca se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos. Se sentía una idiota, la mayor de todas.

_"__No puedo mas... voy a hacerlo, estoy decidida"_ se decía para sus adentros la joven mientras pasaba una pierna al otro lado de la baranda. Se sujetaba fuertemente con las manos mientras que pasaba la otra pierna quedando totalmente del otro lado. Muy lentamente comenzó a soltarse de la reja quedando con los brazos abiertos, cerro los ojos y...

"¡Hey Hyuuga, ¿que demonios estas haciendo?!" pregunto el Uchiha mientras la tomaba del brazo, impidiéndole así tirarse.

Cuando la ojiperla se volteo.

El joven se encontró con una Hinata notablemente destrozada; sus ojos estaban completamente hinchados, sus mejillas rojas llenas de lagrimas secas y todo su maquillaje corrido.

Su salvador la ayudo a pasar al otro lado d la baranda.

"¿Que se supone que estabas haciendo?" ― pregunto severamente el Uchiha.

"Y-Yo…" la joven no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que le bajo la presión después de tanta adrenalina, cayendo así desmayada.

"¿Y ahora que se supone que voy a hacer con ella?" ― se pregunto molesto mientras la cargaba en brazos. Comenzó a bajar la escalera con ella a cuestas.

"! Sasuke-teme. ¿Que le hiciste a Hinata?!" ― exigió saber el rubio amigo del Uchiha.

"Hmph. No es de tu incumbencia, voy a llevarla a su casa" ― respondió frío y cortantemente el muchacho, dejando al ojiazul con una gran confusión.

Una vez fuera de la casa del Uzumaki, el pelinegro comenzó a debatir mentalmente sobre a donde llevar a la Hyuuga.

_"Si la llevo a su casa, lo mas probable es que no salga vivo._ ― bufo molesto, esta chica le estaba causando un gran problema. ― _Mejor la llevo a la mía"_


	2. Chapter 2

Los rayos de sol se infiltraron por la ventana, logrando así que una muchacha de largos cabellos azulados abriera sus ojos pesadamente. Comenzó a desperezarse estirando sus brazos y sus piernas. Pero cuando quiso levantarse, un fuertísimo dolor de cabeza se lo impidió.

"Mmm… Me duele la cabeza, mejor me doy un ducha…" ― Se decía mentalmente la morena.

Se levanto de la cama, cosa que le resulto bastante difícil, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a una puerta que estaba en su pieza. Cualquiera que la viera en ese estado podría tranquilamente confundirla con un zombie; tenia los ojos a medio abrir, sus oscuras ojeras se verían a kilómetros de distancia, su espalda estaba jorobada, sus brazos colgaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y arrastraba los pies por el piso. El camino hasta el cuarto de baño se le hizo eterno, pero finalmente llego. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un joven de cabellos y ojos oscuros, que llevaba solo unos pantalones cortos, junto con una toalla alrededor de su cuello.

-"OH! Perdón… ― Dijo la joven mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si. Apenas se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a regresar a la cama reacciono y se dio cuenta de que había algo que no andaba bien. ―...Un momento. En mi casa no vive ningún chico, vivimos solo mi hermana, mi primo, mi padre y yo. Entonces… ¿quien era ese chico que estaba en mi cuarto de baño? ― A medida que iba pensando, el rostro de la chica iba palideciendo. Se dio la vuelta para abrir bruscamente la puerta, encontrándose nuevamente con él. No era ninguna alucinación, había un joven muy apuesto en su baño ― No es solo un joven muy apuesto, creo que lo conozco... mmm...... ¿quien es?... ah… e-e-e-e-el... n-n-no puede ser!!!!

"U-u-u-u-u-u-u-Uchiha-s-s-s-san. E-Etto... u-usted, ¿q-que ha-hace en m-mi baño...?" ― Pregunto la muchacha mientras su pálido rostro comenzaba a tomar color, cada vez más intenso.

"¿Hmph, como que tu baño? Esta es mi casa, ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que paso?" ― Los ojos de la joven se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras su cara se teñía completamente de rojo.

"¿Q-q-q-que qui-quiere de-decir con e-e-eso...? ― Lentamente Hinata sentía como comenzaba a escasear el aire en sus pulmones, y eso que aún no lograba formular su interrogante. Es que el solo hecho de que aquello pudiese haber ocurrido… ― A-Acaso, ¿p-paso al-algo e-e-entre u-usted y y-yo...?" ― EL muchacho de ojos oscuros la miro confundido. No pudo evitar reírse de su pregunta, ella realmente no se acordaba de nada, y al verlo medio desnudo seguro su mente se imagino cualquier cosa.

"No me mal interpretes Hyuuga, si que tienes la mente podrida. Ayer en la fiesta de Naruto estabas a punto de tirarte de la terraza pero logre detenerte justo a tiempo. Después te desmayaste ya que te excediste de copas, así que te traje a mi casa." ― Explico con cara de indiferencia. Hinata no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro suspiro de alivio al darse por enterada de que entre ellos no había pasado nada. Fue entonces que todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente: la fiesta, el noviazgo de Naruto con Sakura, y su fallido intento de suicidio

¿Es que ni siquiera eso podía hacer bien?

Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar, todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar mas vueltas. Cayo sentada al suelo, segundos después involuntariamente sus ojos se cerraron provocando otro desmayo.

"¡Hey, ¿Que te pasa?! Diablos. No debí decírselo tan bruscamente. Debí predecir que algo así le pasaría..." ― El muchacho cargo en brazos a la Hyuuga, para luego llevarla de vuelta a su cama.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se encontraba muy feliz caminando por la ciudad. Estaba decidida a confesarle sus sentimientos a Naruto-kun, quería profesarle a ese joven hiperactivo todo el amor que sentía hacia el, aspiraba decirle lo imposible que seria su vida sin el. En sus mas íntimos pensamientos se encontraba la idea de casarse con el Uzumaki, tener hijos, y crecerlos con el amor de ambos padres. Hasta había pensado en los nombres que tendrían sus hijos, si era una niña la llamaría Natsumi, y si era un niño se llamaría Van. Vivirían muy felizmente en una hermosa casa llena de fotos familiares, cuadros, flores, y mucho ramen para su querido esposo.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando casualmente ve a un joven de rubios cabellos sentado en la silla de un restaurante.

"¡Ah, N-Naruto-kun!" ― comenzó a gritar su nombre y a correr en dirección a donde se encontraba el susodicho, pero a medida que se fue acercando pudo ver que no estaba solo, se encontraba hablando animadamente con Sakura Haruno. Este comenzó a poner un anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. La expresión del Uzumaki era seria y decidida, y la de la joven de rosados cabellos era de sorpresa y emoción; sus ojos verdes brillaban como nunca. Durante todo eso Hinata pudo escuchar lo último que Naruto le dijo a la muchacha:

"Sakura-chan. Por favor se mi esposa".

"¿P-porque...?" ― Los ojos de la Hyuuga comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, las cuales luchaba por contener, pero fue inútil ya que estas se escaparon, comenzaron a correr por las sonrojadas mejillas de la joven. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a tornarse negro, mirara para donde mirara era todo oscuro, provocando que su corazón se estremeciera.  
Todo estaba perdido para ella, aquello era lo único que rondaba en su mente. Hasta que lo vio, ese pequeño rayo de luz

Comenzó a correr hacia ella con la esperanza de que las penumbras que reinaban en su vida terminasen. La luminiscencia se hacia cada vez mas fuerte a medida que avanzaba, hasta que de repente todo el escenario en el que se hallaba cambio, se encontró situada al borde de un acantilado. Ya no le encontraba sentido a su vida, pensaba que podría triunfar al menos en un aspecto, pero no, ella estaba destinada al fracaso. Abrió sus brazos y cerro sus ojos, estaba dispuesta a tirarse, nadie notaria la diferencia; nadie se daría cuenta de si esta viva o no. Pero entonces alguien le agarró fuertemente del brazo impidiendo su intento de suicidio, abrió los ojos bruscamente, y lentamente comenzó a voltearse para saber quien le había impedido quitarse la vida.

"Hyuuga, ¿Qué crees que haces?" ― se encontró con los negros ojos de Sasuke Uchiha. Lo miraba extrañada, ¿porque habría este de impedir su muerte?, ¿es que acaso le importaba?

"Uchiha-san..."

* * *

"Uchiha-san..." ― suspiro la Hyuuga mientras sus ojos se abrían lentamente. Se encontraba en una habitación oscura, con una pequeña luz a su lado proveniente de una vela. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, pero esta vez su memoria no le fallaba, esa no era su habitación, era la de Uchiha-san, quien se tomo la molestia de llevarla a su casa por el patético suceso de anoche.  
Pero aún así no se arrepentía de haberlo intentado

¿Que sentido tenía seguir con su vida?

Una vida en la que nadie la tomaba en cuenta, una vida en la que no recibía el amor de nadie, ni siquiera de su propio padre. Fue entonces que su reciente sueño volvió a su mente

¿Por qué el Uchiha habría de querer salvarla?

No, no había ningún significado oculto en eso, el joven solo la salvo por deber, así como hubiera hecho con cualquier otra persona.

La puerta corrediza comenzó a abrirse lentamente, dejando a la vista a un Sasuke que cargaba con una bandeja. Lentamente se acercó a la Hyuuga, observo sus perlados ojos, estos se encontraban vacíos y sin sentimientos.

"¿P-porque m-me sa-salvo?" ― reunió todo el coraje que pudo y se lo pregunto.

"Hmph, ¿acaso querías que te dejara morir?" ― contesto fríamente el Uchiha, no esperaba que le agradezca ya que arruino su intento de suicidio, pero ya no soportaba ver a mas gente muriendo delante de sus ojos, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo cuales eran las motivos que tenia esa joven para quitarse la vida.

"......" ― no contesto nada, no sabia que decirle, la culpa no era de el, era suya, por intentar suicidarse en un lugar tan publico donde cualquiera pueda verla, seguro que Sasuke la salvo para así no arruinar la fiesta de Naruto y Sakura.

Al ver que la joven no seguiría hablando ni preguntándole nada decidió irse de aquel lugar, para ver si podía reparar la luz.

"Tomate esta pastilla para la jaqueca" ― dijo el joven con desinterés mientras apoyaba la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

"U-Uchiha-san, gr-gracias. A-apenas s-se me pa-pasen los ma-mareos i-ire a mi ca-casa p-para no mo-molestarlo más" ― dijo la Hyuuga tímidamente.

"Hmph, haz lo que quieras" respondió este secamente.

La joven hizo caso a lo que le dijo el Uchiha, tomo la pastilla. Pensaba que eso haría que se sintiera mejor, no solo por su dolor de cabeza, pensaba que tal vez la haría olvidar, borrar de su memoria a Naruto Uzumaki, olvidar a Sakura Haruno, y a su estupida fiesta. Con todas esas ideas en la cabeza se fue quedando dormida poco a poco.

Se despertaba a cada dos segundos. Las pesadillas la acechaban, la cuarta vez que se despertó, le fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Miro su reloj, eran las cuatro de la mañana, y afuera aun era de noche, pero poco le importo, decidió que no quería causarle más problemas a Uchiha-san. Así que tomo sus cosas y comenzó a bajar las escaleras sigilosamente para así no despertar al joven, cosa que fue inútil, ya que cuando llego a la puerta principal se lo encontró apoyado en esta con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Que se supone que estas haciendo?" ― pregunto este mirándola fijamente.

"E-etto... y-yo me-me es-estaba ye-yendo a m-mi ca-casa..." ― respondió la muchacha tímidamente y sin poder evitar ponerse nerviosa ante la penetrante mirada del joven.

"Hmph, ¿a las cuatro de la mañana, y vestida así? ¿Estas loca o que?" ― la Hyuuga aun tenía el vestido que había utilizado el día anterior para la fiesta.

"E-es qu-que y-yo no que-quería ca-causarle ma-mas problemas..." ― su voz fue disminuyendo al darse cuenta como la expresión del Uchiha cambiaba; sus facciones se endurecieron, tenia el entrecejo fruncido, y estaba notablemente enojado.

"No, no te iras a ningún lado, no permitiré que te pase nada ― se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, intento de remediarlo de la manera mas fría y seca que pudo — Hmph. eres una molestia. Si no quieres causarme mas problemas, entonces quédate hasta que amanezca" ― concluyo este.

"L-lo si-siento…" ― fue lo único que pudo decir la ojiperla. La frialdad que emanaba el joven hacia que no pudiera pronunciar ninguna frase coherente y su tartamudeo aumentaba el doble.

La morena comenzó a caminar nuevamente en dirección a la habitación en la que había estado hasta ahora, mientras el Uchiha se quedo en la sala. Se sentó en un sillón, apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas y llevo la cabeza a la altura de sus manos

"! ¿Porque?...Porque tiene que ser tan jodidamente igual?! Cuando vi su perfil en la terraza pensé que era ella... creí que era mi madre" ― en ese momento todos los recuerdos de su pasado volvieron a su mente.

_"Era un lindo día, y en la residencia Uchiha se encontraban todos los miembros de la familia preparando sus valijas de viaje, a excepción de uno._

Sintió como alguien golpeaba la puerta de su cuarto delicadamente, sabia de quien se trataba "Adelante" contesto el joven secamente. Por el umbral de su habitación comenzó a asomarse una mujer delgada de negros cabellos y ojos, empezó a acercarse al muchacho que se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando el techo.

"Sasu-chan... Por favor, no estés enojado... Sabes que no lo hacemos a propósito, es que era el ultimo vuelo antes del cumpleaños de Ita-chan" ― intento explicar la mujer calmadamente.

"Hmph, hagan lo que quieran" ― fue lo único que pudo decir este a pesar de estar tan lleno de odio y enojo. Siempre fue así, su padre prefería ir al cumpleaños de su hermano mayor, no así, su madre quería estar con ambos, pero eso era imposible, ya que su hijo mayor estudiaba arquitectura en Londres, y no podía dejar sus estudios para hacer la fiestita que armaban de pequeños.

Hacían la fiesta de cumpleaños de ambos chicos el mismo día ya que Sasuke cumplía el 7 de mayo e Itachi cumplía el 9 de mayo.

Pero este año el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha ya tenía 18 años y tenia que ir a estudiar a la universidad. Este era tan inteligente que lo aceptaron con una beca de estudio en una prestigiosa facultad de arquitectura en Londres.

Faltaba un día para el cumpleaños de Sasuke, y sus padres tenían planeado estar con su hijo menor, y al día siguiente viajar para así estar con el mayor. Pero no había ningún vuelo a Londres para esa fecha, tenían que viajar el día anterior al cumpleaños de Sasuke.

A la habitación en la que se encontraban Sasuke y su madre, se agrego Fugaku Uchiha, su padre.

"Hmph, Sasuke, vas a quedarte en la casa de Kakashi mientras nosotros no estemos" ― explico este secamente.

"¿Porque? – pregunto el joven con la mirada perdida aun en el techo – quiero quedarme solo, soy bastante responsable" respondió este muy confiado de lo que decía.

"Sasu-chan ― intervino su madre ― no es que no seas responsable, es que todavía tienes quince años, y mañana vas a cumplir dieciséis, eres menor de edad y no puedes quedarte solo en la casa.." ― explico la mujer calmadamente.  
_  
"Hmph." ― fue lo único que salio de su boca._

¿Como hacia una persona para soportar tal enojo, furia y tristeza dentro de si, sin sacarlo de alguna manera?

Lo único que mostraba Sasuke Uchiha era indiferencia, parecía simplemente no importarle nada de lo que pasara. No lloraba, no se enojaba y casi nunca sonreía; todo le era indiferente. Solo con su madre lograba sacar lo que constantemente se iba acumulando en su garganta y le iba formando un nudo cada vez más grande, ella era la única que lograba que sacara toda su angustia acumulada.

Pero en este caso se encontraba tan enojado, que no permitiría que ni siquiera su madre lo viera llorando o enojado, su orgullo se lo impedía.

Ella decidió seguir a su padre, abandonarlo el día de su cumpleaños, ¿que clase de madre haría algo como eso? Nunca se lo perdonaría.

"Sasu-chan. Nos vamos, en cualquier momento llega nuestro amigo de siempre para llevarte con el a su casa, así que prepárate ― le dijo Mikoto mientras abría la puerta ― y recuerda que te queremos mucho... ¿verdad Fugaku?"

Este respondió con un seco "hmph" y se dirigió a donde estaba su esposa para salir de la casa.

"¡Adiós Sasu-chan!" ― saludo su madre con una amplia sonrisa en la boca.

El joven no contesto nada, permaneció de pie mirando el lugar por donde acababan de salir sus progenitores.

Minutos después sonó el timbre de la entrada principal. Ya sabia de quien se trataba. Camino hacia la puerta.

Al abrir se encontró con un hombre de plateados cabellos y ojos marrón oscuro que lo miraba en el umbral de la casa con una amplia sonrisa en su boca.

"Sasuke, ¿estas listo?"

"Hmph, no iré a ningún lado" ― contesto este mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a caminar a la sala.

"¿Que quieres decir con "no iré a ningún lado"? ― pregunto este mientras se adentraba en el hogar de los Uchiha — tus padres me dejaron bien claro que no puedes quedarte solo en la casa"

"No me importa lo que hayan dicho, yo puedo estar solo" ― respondió el joven con despreocupación.

"Eres igual de terco que tu padre. Y dime, ¿que piensas hacer en la casa sin luz? ― la cara de Sasuke fue de incógnita, ¿de que se supone que estaba hablando? — ¿te estarás preguntando de que estoy hablando no? – el joven Uchiha asintió levemente con la cabeza ― tus padres sabían que tu reacción iba a ser esta, así que cortaron la luz de toda la casa, para que así no puedas quedarte" ― los ojos del muchacho se abrieron _desmesuradamente._

"Eso es imposible. La comida que esta en la heladera se va a pudrir ― comenzó a caminar desesperadamente hacia la cocina. Al llegar abrió la heladera y se encontró con que esta estaba completamente vacía. Recorrió habitación por habitación encendiendo las luces de estas pero en ninguna había electricidad, era verdad, habían cortado completamente la luz para que el no se quedara ― demonios…"

"Bueno, espero que no tardes tanto en preparar tu valija, ¡recuerda que si se hace de noche no lograremos ver nada, jajaja!" ― El Uchiha le lanzo una mirada de furia al peliplateado.

El pelinegro y su "amigo" se encontraban sentados en el autobús. Era un viaje bastante largo por lo que dijo el peligris, ya que este vivía en el centro de la ciudad, en cambio la residencia Uchiha se encontraba en las afueras de esta.

A Sasuke le encantaban los viajes largos, se sentaba del lado de la ventanilla y miraba al exterior, observaba la gente, las familias, los grupos de amigos, las parejas, no perdía de vista los edificios, los negocios, y mientras veía todo esto pensaba en si mismo, en su vida, en su familia y en su futuro. Deseaba ser grande cuanto antes, para poder trabajar y así independizarse, no quería depender más de sus padres. Pero lo que mas deseaba era estudiar música, ese era su sueño, ser el mejor pianista de todo el mundo.

"Sasuke, ¿me estas escuchando? ― el muchacho de ojos negros como la noche reacciono ― llegamos"

"Hmph"

Se bajaron del autobús y comenzaron a caminar.

___Hacia mucho que no venia al centro. Ahora entiendo porque, es tan ruidoso y esta siempre lleno de gente molesta que se la pasa paseando.__ ― se decía internamente el Uchiha. Se pararon frente a una casa pequeña con rejas negras que la protegía alrededor._

En el interior la casa se veía bastante ordenada, después del pasillo de entrada había una gran sala con dos sillones grandes y un televisor en una esquina, a la derecha había una pequeña cocina. Y al final de un pequeño pasillo había unas escaleras que llegaban a las habitaciones, había solo dos habitaciones y cada una poseía su propio cuarto de baño.

Una semana después de la "mudanza" de Sasuke, este recibió una llamada de sus padres avisándole que volverían ese mismo día con su hermano mayor de visita, ya que a este le dieron vacaciones por dos días. La verdad es que no tenia muchos deseos de que regresen.

¿Tendría que volver a tener la vida que tuvo siempre?, ¿siempre siendo comparado con su hermano mayor?

No, el no necesitaba nada de eso, el estaba muy bien como estaba viviendo ahora. Pero también sabia que era menor de edad, y al ser de esa manera era responsabilidad de sus padres, y estos debían mantenerlo hasta cumplir los dieciocho años. Solo tenia que aguantar dos años más.

"Sasuke, ¿que estas haciendo? — el joven Uchiha se encontraba sentado en el marco de su ventana mirando _la luna — ¿estas pensando en alguna chica?"_

"Hmph. No, estoy pensando en la luna, me gustaría casarme con una mujer que sea como ella, silenciosa y brillante" — Si, eso era lo que realmente deseaba de una mujer, no soportaba a esas chiquillas de la escuela que siempre estaban chillando y corriendo tras el.

"Bueno, al menos quieres que sea mujer. — el muchacho decidió simplemente ignorar su comentario —– la comida esta lista"

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, y se sentaron en ambos extremos de la mesa. Se hizo un silencio absoluto mientras comían.

___No se porque, pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar.__ ― Pensaba el peligris._

En mitad de la comida sonó el teléfono. Kakashi se levanto y fue a la sala para contestar. Mientras tanto Sasuke seguía sentado en la mesa.

"¿A quien se le ocurre llamar a esta hora?. Hmph, probablemente sea mi madre para avisarnos que ya llegaron del viaje" ― pensaba el joven.

"Sasuke..." ― la cara que tenia Kakashi era algo extraña, nunca lo había visto así, ¿estaba... triste?

"¿Quien era?" ― pregunto secamente el Uchiha ignorando por completo la expresión que traía su amigo.

"Era una persona del hospital" ― contesto sin lograr terminar de decirle lo que realmente debía.

"¿Y…?"

"Sasuke. El avión en el que viajaban tus padres y tu hermano sufrió una falla eléctrica que provoco que el avión cayera ― explico lo mas brevemente que pudo ― no hubo ningún sobreviviente..."

"… ¿Estas diciendo que mis padres y mi hermano están muertos?"

"Lo siento…" ― se sorprendió al ver que la expresión del joven Uchiha no cambiaba en lo absoluto, seguía siendo indiferente.

"Hmph" ― se levanto y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

Cuando entro a su cuarto lo primero que hizo fue sentarse frente a un piano eléctrico que le había regalado su madre para su reciente cumpleaños, ya que no estuvo presente, se lo dejo a Kakashi para que se lo diese. Comenzó a tocar Nocturne de Chopin. Expresaba todos sus sentimientos a través del instrumento, todos los que no lograba sacar ni llorando, ni gritando, ni riendo.

Se quedo completamente solo, y se arrepentía de haber estado tan enojado con sus padres y tan celoso de su hermano. Debió cuidarlos mas, al fin y al cabo ellos eran su única familia.

_No, no estaba del todo solo, aun estaba la luna, que aunque solo podía admirarla de noche, el sabia que de día seguía estando._

Dos días después se realizo el funeral de su familia. El testamento de su padre decía que Sasuke quedaría a cargo de Hatake Kakashi hasta tener la mayoría de edad.

Su vida no cambio en lo absoluto. La única diferencia estaba en su carácter, había una diferencia abismal entre el viejo Sasuke y el nuevo; no hablaba con casi nadie, en la escuela estaba presente, pero en el fondo estaba en cualquier otra parte. Cada vez que podía se salteaba las clases para ir a la sala de música a tocar el piano. Era lo único que lo hacia sentir realmente cercano a su madre.

Llegando a la fecha de su cumpleaños numero diecisiete, el joven Uchiha comenzó a socializarse un poco mas, se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Naruto Uzumaki y era también bastante amigo de la reciente novia de este: Sakura Haruno. Aunque tiempo antes la joven había estado perdidamente enamorada de el, ahora estaba en un noviazgo con su amigo. Nadie sabia de esto excepto el, ya que los encontró en una situación complicada en el baño de hombres mientras todos estaban en clase de gimnasia.

_Fue entonces que estos decidieron hacer una fiesta para anunciar su noviazgo, y fue en ese momento que creyó tener una visión de su madre en la terraza."_

Se despertó algo sobresaltado al escuchar el ruido de la puerta principal cerrándose, se levanto del sillón en el que se encontraba y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa. La abrió creyendo que se encontraría con la Hyuuga, pero esta ya no estaba.

Se dirigió a su habitación, y una vez en ella se tiro a su cama, la cual estaba impregnada de un exquisito aroma.

Miraba el techo, como hacia siempre. Pero su vista capto algo en la mesita de noche, era un papel que tenia escrito algo.

_"Uchiha-san.  
Muchas gracias por todo. Y lamento mucho haberle causado tantos problemas.  
Hasta pronto.  
Hinata Hyuuga."_

El Uchiha soltó un sonoro suspiro. Doblo la carta, para luego guardarla en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

"¡Sasuke! ― sintió la que sin duda era la voz de Kakashi, su tutor. ― ¡volví! ― se escuchaban sus pasos que se dirigían a su cuarto, y segundos después su puerta abriéndose, dejando a la vista a un peligris con una expresión que era típica en el; era como la de un niño pequeño que debía decirle a sus padres la nota de indisciplina que le dieron en la escuela ― Ah, aquí estas, ehm… hay algo..."

"¿Que pasa?" ― Lo interrumpió el Uchiha. Sabía que había algo que debía decirle, pero odiaba que no fuera un poco mas directo, siempre andaba haciendo rodeos cuando tenía que comunicarle algo importante.

"Bueno, voy a ser directo. Mañana temprano tengo que salir a un viaje de negocios. Voy a estar fuera de la ciudad por tres meses aproximadamente ― el hombre se tomo una pausa para respirar, y así terminar de hablar ― yo se que querrás quedarte solo en la casa, pero eso es imposible, es demasiado tiempo el que no voy a estar. Así que iras a la casa de mi único familiar que vive en esta ciudad"

"Hmph. No sabia que tenias familiares en la ciudad ― comento el joven mientras se levantaba de la cama ― ¿y quien es?"

"Es mi primo lejano. ― dijo sonriente ― Esta noche lo vas a conocer, comienza a preparar tus cosas — el peliplateado iba a emprender el caminar en dirección a la puerta de su habitación, pero se detuvo de improvisto ― tu cuarto tiene olor a perfume de mujer. Veo que no pierdes el tiempo cuando tengo jornadas enteras de trabajo"

Dicho eso este retomo su camino.

"Cállate" ― gruño enojado el Uchiha.

Varias horas después las valijas del joven Uchiha se encontraban al lado de la puerta principal de la casa.

"Hmph, ya estoy listo" ― dijo el pelinegro con indiferencia.

"Vamos entonces. Estoy seguro de que mi primo te va a caer muy simpático ― comento Kakashi mientra tomaba una de las valijas del muchacho ― además, tiene dos hijas muy lindas"

"Pervertido" ― dijo el Uchiha por lo bajo.

Sasuke agarro la caja en la que se encontraba su amado piano eléctrico con una mano, y con la otra agarro un pequeño bolso. Mientras Kakashi agarro la gran valija que era bastante pesada, pero por suerte tenia rueditas y una manija.

Caminaron un par de cuadras, hasta que llegaron a una gran casa.

Por fuera tenia un gran portón blanco, pasando las rejas había un enorme patio lleno de hermosas plantas y flores. En medio del jardín había una gran fuente con una estatua en el centro, que escupía agua. En el fondo se encontraba la gran puerta principal, la cual estaba pintada de blanco.

De la casa comenzó a salir un hombre con largos cabellos de color marrón y blancos ojos, los cuales le resultaban muy familiares al Uchiha.

"Tu debes ser Sasuke Uchiha, el joven que se quedara en mi casa por el viaje de negocios de mi primo ― Sasuke asintió levemente con la cabeza ― mucho gusto, yo soy Hiashi Hyuuga" ― el hombre le ofreció la mano en forma de saludo, a lo que el Uchiha correspondió con cortesía; pero en su interior se encontraba pensando en lo familiar que le resultaba su apellido.

"Kakashi, querido primo, ¿gustas tomar una taza de té o café?" ― pregunto muy amablemente el Hyuuga.

"No, gracias, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa. Mañana parto a primera hora" ― explico calmadamente Kakashi.

"Bien, entonces me despido y te deseo suerte en el viaje – el hombre comenzó a tomar la valija que el peligris tenia aun en mano ― ahora voy a proceder a presentar a Sasuke al resto de la familia"

"Si, claro. Sasuke, espero que no hagas nada indebido. Portate bien hasta que yo regrese"

_¿Y este cree que soy un crío, o que?_

"Hmph - contesto el joven Uchiha ― adiós" concluyo secamente el pelinegro.

" ¡Adiós!" ― respondió Kakashi refiriéndose también a su primo, quien manifestó su despedida con un simple movimiento de mano.

"Bueno, Sasuke, vamos adentro" ― el Uchiha asintió y lo siguió.

El interior de la casa era muy amplio, y estaba muy bien adornado.

"¡Hanabi, Neji, Hinata. Vengan a conocer a nuestro huésped! — se podían escuchar varios pasos bajando por las escaleras.

_Un momento… ¿Hinata? No, debo haberme equivocado. Eso es, estoy confundiendo los nombres ―_ pensaba el Uchiha en sus adentros.

Por las grandes escaleras adornadas con flores y una amplia alfombra roja, comenzó a bajar un joven con largos cabellos de color marrón, después de este bajo una niña de pelo igualmente largo y del mismo color, ambos tenían unos grandes ojos perlados. Por ultimo comenzó a bajar una joven de cabello largo de color negro azulado y ojos igualmente perlados.

Cuando esta última alzo la mirada para ver quien era el invitado, su rostro se puso completamente pálido al encontrarse con la fría y penetrante mirada del joven Uchiha, ciertamente se había sorprendido mucho al verlo en su casa como huésped.

Pero no era la única, el muchacho nunca hubiera imaginado con encontrarse a aquella joven en ese lugar.

"Yo soy Neji Hyuuga. Mucho gusto" ― el joven Hyuuga se presento y dirigió una mirada a su pequeña prima para que prosiga ella.

"Hanabi Hyuuga" ― contesto la niña secamente mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Y-yo so-so-soy Hi-Hinata Hyu-Hyuu-Hyuu-ga" ― dijo la mayor de las hermanas con gran dificultad.

"Hinata, ¿no puedes hablar mejor? ― Los hombros de la morena se tensaron al escucharle. Bajando la mirada, esperaba las duras palabras de su progenitor.― Ni siquiera tu hermana pequeña tiene tantas dificultades para hablar. No creo que nuestro invitado halla entendido nada de lo que dijiste." ― dijo Hiashi Hyuuga.

Hinata abrió la boca nuevamente para volver a presentarse, esta vez intentando omitir los tartamudeos, pero la fría voz del Uchiha la interrumpió.

"Hmph. No se preocupe, la entendí perfectamente ― la Hyuuga estaba muy agradecida con el joven Uchiha por haber atenuado el momento de humillación que su padre le había hecho pasar ― Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, mucho gusto"

* * *

Hola! Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero realmente estaba corta en ideas XD

Quiero agradecerles a:

**Yukime Hiwatari**

**Airi-Hyuga**

**helenhr**

**DarkAmy-chan **

**layil**

**hyuuga**

por sus comentarios, y quiero agradecer especificamente a Dark Amy-sempai por su ayuda y dispocicion.

Saludos!


End file.
